Hunter and Hunted (Absolution)
:For the Contracts mission of the same name, see Hunter and Hunted (Contracts). Hunter and Hunted is the fifth mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 7 segments: Courtyard, The Vixen Club, Dressing Rooms, Derelict Building, Convenience Store, Loading Area, and Chinese New Year. Mission Information Hunter and Hunted takes place at a strip club called the Vixen Club, where 47 is to kill the club owner, Dom Osmond, who has been giving Blake Dexter information. After killing Osmond, 47 goes to his office to search it. He finds a recorded phone message from Wade, who tells Osmond he's searching for Birdie. 47 calls Birdie to warn him and then sneaks out from the club via a derelict building full of cops who are searching for bodies. Upon returning to Chinatown, 47 assassinates three of Wade's associates, Bill Dole, Larry Clay and Frank Owens, to keep them from finding him and making him talk. When he gets back to Birdie's bus, 47 finds that he's gone. Though a hobo in the area says Birdie was taken downtown by a "cowboy guy", he is seen working with Wade not far from the bus. 47 takes Birdie's bus and drives back to the Rosewood Orphanage. Briefing :"Time to regain focus. According to Birdie, strip club owner Don Osmond is Blake Dexter's informant. He put the arms dealer on Victoria's trail. I will remove him from the equation before he causes any more damage. Personal note: Birdie did not give me this information out of the goodness of his heart. He stands much to gain by Osmond's death. This is a fragile alliance. I have to tread carefully. Weapons Firearms * HX UMP - Carried by police backups, and in some crates, down where Wade's associate, Bill Dole, meets the police officer. * Jagd P22G - In some crates, down where Wade's associate, Bill Dole, meets the police officer. A silenced one can be found in Vixen club, in the room with the evidence. * Police M590 12ga - Lying on a police car in the courtyard where you get the evidence. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by all the police, and in some crates, down where Wade's associate, Bill Dole, meets the police officer. Melee * Bottle * Cleaver - Convenience Store, inside the kitchen area. * Fire Extinguisher * Gasoline Can * Katana - Food kiosk by the electrocution kill. * Knife - Derelict building, upon first entering go straight to the next room. Its sticking straight out of a box. * Metal Pipe - Courtyard, inside the sewer. * Sledge Hammer - Derelict building, on the wall next to the room where the knife is located. Other * Remote Explosives - In some crates, down where Wade's associate, Bill Dole, meets the police officer. * Rat Poison - Food vendor, near where the Katana is located. Disguises * Chicago Police Officer * Chipmunk * Store Clerk * Strip Club Bouncer Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. *# Courtyard - On top of the police car after getting out of the sewer. *# Vixen Club - Room 2nd floor. Access to the room is beside the receptionist (requires a card) or you can reach it via window access from grabbing a ledge outside the club. *# Derelict Building - On top of wooden boxes where 4 policemen are standing together. *# Convenience Store - On the counter near the entrance to the convenience store. *# Loading Area - Inside the office room, on top of the table. *# Chinese New Year - In the alley where you are supposed to save the market vendor, at the bottom of the hanging heavy container. * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Private Dance - It's how he would have wanted to go. * Dominated - He died with his pants down. * Schadenfreude - It's blood on the dance floor. * Fire Sale - Everything must go! * Two Rights Make a Right - He will owe you a roast duck. * Moment of Bliss - His lack of public manners is shocking. * Fire Him - Those things will kill ya. * X Marks the Spot - It's in the bag. * Lieutenant Bad - Cops and goons just don't mix. * Cleaning Up in Chinatown - So many options, so little time. * Damage Control - Complete "Hunter and Hunted." * Swordplay - Part 1 - Go medieval on his ass. * Swordplay - Part 2 - Carve a name for yourself. * Swordplay - Part 3 - Now, that's something you don't see every day. * Mastery: Hunter and Hunted - You started the new year with a bang. Gallery Courtyard.png| Courtyard Hunter_and_Hunted.png| The Vixen Club Vixen_Club.png| Dressing Rooms Derelict_Building.png| Derelict Building Convenience_Store.png| Convenience Store Loading_Area.png| Loading Area Chinese_New_Year.png| Chinese New Year Category:Hitman: Absolution missions